


Songs in the Rain

by Zurenika



Series: SF9 Halloween Fics [3]
Category: SF9
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Gen, Halloween, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: The music came back on Wednesday and with it, the rain. Inseong felt himself being cradled in its melody. In his dreams, he was dancing with some other guy who's almost the same height as him and whose smile rivaled that of the sun.
Series: SF9 Halloween Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703896
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Songs in the Rain

The music started just as the rain began to fall and it was the first time he was actually glad of the paper thin walls. The song that flitted through was a familiar melody, one that he had listened to while growing up. It brought back a lot of memories making him smile.

Inseong closed his eyes, pulling the blanket tight around him. He didn't know why but he saw himself dancing to the song, head resting on top of a stranger's shoulder.

He sighed, _am I really that lonely_ , he thought to himself.

He tried to shake off the image but his mind had hold on to it tight.

Fine, he whispered.

He stood up, the blanket pooling around his feet. Inseong raised his arms, encircling an imaginary neck and started swaying in time with the music.

Inseong woke up on the floor, the blanket wrapped tight around him. His body was aching in places and yet he felt well rested. The last thing he remembered was the music and the rain and him slow dancing solo but there was this nagging feeling that he wasn't dancing all alone.

The following night was silent and Inseong was rather disappointed. He went into a restless sleep and woke up disgruntled and was moody the whole day.

The music came back on Wednesday and with it, the rain. Inseong felt himself being cradled in its melody. In his dreams, he was dancing with some other guy who's almost the same height as him and whose smile rivaled that of the sun.

He woke up, heart racing. He tried to remember the face of his dancing partner but with each second, details of the dream faded into oblivion. The only thing he had left was the tingling sensation of hands around his waist and the now dissipating line of heat against his body.

On Thursday night, the songs came one after the other - all gentle and soft. It contrasted with the storm that was brewing outside. Inseong snuggled deeply into bed, feeling sturdy arms wrap around him. He closed his eyes and sighed contentedly, listening to the songs. Somehow, if he focused hard enough, he can hear a faint voice singing along.

Inseong soon figured out that the music only plays when it rains and he had come to appreciate the rain because of it.

Finally, he decided to talk to the person next door. He should thank him or her at least.

It has been about two weeks and he finally plucked up the courage to talk to his neighbor.

Inseong felt anxious as the time went by. By sunset, he was furiously pacing his room, running through conversations inside his head.

The music started much later that night, and he waited until the second song played before heading out.

He stood in front of the door and knocked.

Knock. knock.knock.

The music stopped and the silence was deafening but there was no response from the other side.

"Hello? Is anyone there? I just wanna talk," Inseong called out.

He started to shiver, the quiet bearing down on him heavily.

"Hello?" he called again, knocking three more times for good measure.

The door to the apartment behind him suddenly opened, and a kind looking lady blinking at him suspiciously.

"Oh, i'm sorry. I'm just-" Inseong gestured to the door behind him.

Instead of closing the door to his face (as he expected) the lady's expression turned to one of concern and sadness.

"I didn't know you're- please come in," the lady said.

Confused, Inseong followed her inside.

"How do you know Jaeyoon?" she asked as soon as he sat down on a dusty couch.

"I-uhm, a friend i guess," he replied.

Jaeyoon, that must be his name.

"It's really sad what happened to him. I kind of miss having him around,"

"I'm sorry. Uhm, w-what happened to him?"

Her eyes turned wide with shock, "Oh dear. I'm sorry."

Inseong looked at her more confused than ever.

"He, he got into an accident three weeks ago. I still- i can't believe it actually happened,"

"A-an accident?" Inseong's voice was shaking.

"A car hit him and left him for dead. It's such- it's really a waste. He was a good kid," the lady's eyes started welling up with tears.

"It waa raining the day he died. He really is-was a great kid. I miss the songs he plays every night," she added after finally getting her composure back.

"S-Songs?" At this point, Inseong's voice was merely a whisper.

She nodded and looked towards the window with a dreamy look on her face.

"He always had music playing at night. And no one really complains about it!" she replied with a fond smile.

Inseong sat dumbfounded, thinking back on all those times he heard music coming from the apartment next door. A shiver ran through his spine realizing that all those times, he wasn't really alone and the dreams may have meant a lot more.


End file.
